


fic search - I'm desperate

by Sound_In_Silence



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_In_Silence/pseuds/Sound_In_Silence
Summary: Can you pls help me find these pls. I don't know what else to do.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	fic search - I'm desperate

Does anyone know the name of these fics as I can’t find them and its driving me insane. (Lance controls blue in all of them)  
(These are descriptions of the fics from what I remember, so anything close to them is great.)  
1\. So basically, Lance wakes up with his right leg in pain – sort of like a sore muscle, I think -and thinks it’s nothing just that maybe he trained to hard – or something – Coran asks him if he needs a pod, he says no and that he just needs to rest it. Time passes and Lance ends up crying – screaming, something – the rest (Shiro, Keith, Coran….) find him and basically, he gets a tattoo (sort of) because of his bond with blue.?  
2\. Lance can control water in this one (the rest get their powers later…… I think). They save a planets crystal-heirloom-thing, and the prince gives it to Lance because he’s the guardian of water as he pilots blue. (I forgot what happens next but it starts something like that, also this is either long or a series – not sure)  
3\. (This is a suggestion) if you read some good mind control fic – happy/good ending – Lance being the victim, I’d love to check them out.  
Please help me find them, I didn’t know what else to do.


End file.
